Ari Roma
Ari Roma is bubbly and caring. Her doll was introduced on June 17 2012. She has a huge crush on Justin Beiber, and since she cannot breath Earth air, she has to wear a clear helmet over her head, or as she calls it a "bubble". Her doll is bubblegum scented. Her name is a play-on word from and of "Aroma". She is also called "Staria" by friends. Personality Ari is described as bubbly and caring. She is very sweet and typically wears wedge boots. She is a great best friend anybody would love to have, and she seldom gets upset, especially since it fogs up her bubble. Her pet is called "02", and her symbol is a star. Physical Appearance Ari has pinkish-purple skin, and her body is covered in pinkish-purple glitter. Her doll itself is 7 inches tall, and her eyes are blue and have a star icon (the white spot in the middle of the pupil). Her hair is both dark purple and light purple, and it has been curled by Ari's "magic wand" (curling iron). She also has a clear helmet (bubble) that she wears over her head since she can not breathe Earth air. It is assumed that all of her future outfits will include the helmet. Her antennas are star shaped. Relationships Friends Ari is best friends with Alie Lectric, Una Verse, and Mae Tallick. It is most likely that she is also good friends with Nita Light, Malie Tasker, Tula Toned, Sila Clops, Gail Lexi, and Cici Thru. Pet Ari Roma's pet is named 02. She first "landed" on earth along with 02. Dolls and Merchandise Basic *Line: 'Basic' *Release: June 2012 *Model number: 516958 Ari wears a black and silver specked outfit, with a yellow transparent cone. She and wears a purple, orange, & yellow necklace, and wears a belt with two hearts at the front of her belt one purple and one blue. She also wears purple ankle boots. Her hair is worn into two perfectly purple and pink afro puffs on top of her head. One long purple strand goes down to her feet, and her bangs frame either side of her face. The doll comes with a 02 figurine, and a planet-shaped doll stand that glows in the dark. Basic Fashion Pack *Line: 'Winter Gear Fashion Pack' *Release: 2012 *Model number: 516989 Ari wears a long-sleeved futuristic dress with shades of silver and blue, and she wears black ankle boots. She also comes with a set of silver earmuffs with a pink heart on each speaker. This outfit can be worn by any Novi Stars Doll. Orbit Beach *Line: 'Orbit Beach' *Release: 2013 *Model number: 520672 Ari wears a black and pink one-piece swimsuit, with gold like flaps and what looks like a bubble accent. She wears odd dark pink lace-up boots, and she wears a helmet with a heart made in the center. Her hair is curly and puffy and is worn into a ponytail at the top of her head. The doll comes with hot pink sunglasses and a brush. Gallery 546410_492149774169232_1109818672_n.png 396850_492978800752996_1022696994_n.jpg 60959 485650078152535 2079905830 n.png|Ari, Mae, Una, and Alie 77080_480847901966086_48038889_n.jpg|Ari in her 'Winter Gear' Outfit 522625_485181828199360_181684297_n.jpg|Ari Roma Christmas Ornament eep_opp_ork_ah_ah_by_thweatted-d57unfv.png|Ari Roma Chibi's 184470_501734766544066_391521543_n.png Category:Characters Category:Females